Road to Dreams
by OddyOtter
Summary: Three young people have always wanted to fulfill their dreams. Erk wanted to please his teacher, Pent. Nino always wanted to make her mother proud of her. And Guy wants to be the best swordsman in all of Sacae. Their dreams must be realized.
1. Prologue

Guy laid his sword against the wall. He wiped the sweat off his brow and sat on his bed. He brushed some hair out of his face and looked to the desk, in the corner of the room, where Erk sat. Erk was studying anima magic, as always. Guy grinned at his friend and looked to the bed next to his. Nino sat there, sounding out small words within a much simpler book than Erk's. Guy sighed and lay down, laying his hands behind his head.

"You might want to take awash Guy, or you'll become all itchy when you try to sleep tonight," Erk said, never once looking up from his book. Guy sighed and pushed himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, mother." Erk grinned and Nino chuckled. Guy smiled and patted Erk on the shoulder on his way out.

"Erk…?" Erk turned the page while muttering, "Yes?" Nino walked up to him and pointed to a word in her book. Erk looked over at the word.

"What does this word mean?" Erk read it slowly,

"Relic. A relic is something cherished for its age or historic interest." Nino smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Erk! I'm sorry to bother you." Erk shook his head, "Don't worry about it." Guy then reentered the room.

"Guys, it's sunny out. We should take our leave as quickly as possible." Erk marked his place and closed his book, "We shall make haste. Let us leave, quickly. If our wishes and dreams are to be fulfilled, we must strive for them!"


	2. First Footsteps

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, or anything Nintendo related.

* * *

Erk, Guy, and Nino walked down the cobblestone road of Araphen. They did their best to walk down without bumping into anyone and keeping track of each other.

"Sure is busy today, huh?" Nino inquired. Guy nodded, "Yeah. I wonder why everyone's out and about."

They continued their pace, and finally they reached the gates. Erk sighed in relief, "Ah, we made it to the gates in one piece." Nino giggled. "It wasn't that bad."

Guy rolled his eyes and continued on. "So, where did you say that sword was found, Erk?" Erk chuckled, "Can't get your mind off that sword, can you?"

Guy grinned. "Well, you did say it was only the most durable sword ever made by human hands." Erk sighed and began to pull out a book inside his pack when Nino spoke up.

"It's in a cave north of here, where Relic, one of the eight guardians of world, was killed!" The boys stopped walking abruptly and turned to her.

"Whoa…Nino, how did you know that?" they asked at the same time. Nino smiled innocently. "I memorized it after you asked Erk the first time."

Erk smacked his forehead, "There she goes again. Always surprising us at the times least expected! Why if I were that smart I would," Erk began to walk slowly north while continuing to mutter. Guy shook his head whilst smiling and Nino giggled.

"Well, that sword isn't going to wait for us!" Nino said, running after Erk. Guy smirked, "Oh, we'll see about that…"

It was dark out, and the trio had set up camp. Erk was reciting chants from his anima book, while Guy stabbed and parried at an invisible foe. Nino sat next to the campfire, snuggling in her cloak to keep warm.

"You keep reading in such a dim light, you're going to mess up your eyesight," Guy said as he once again parried. Erk sighed, "Yes mother," he mocked. Guy grinned, stabbing at his fake opponent.

Erk did obey and sat next to Nino. "What's up?" he asked her, noticing her look was distant. She shook her head, waking from her trance. "Erk…! Oh, you startled me."

Erk chuckled, "Sorry, didn't mean to. Were you thinking?"

Nino nodded. "What were you thinking about, if I may ask?"

Nino smiled, "Oh, just about my uncle. That's it." Erk doubted it, but said nothing. Guy then spoke. "Alright, lights out!" And so the first day of the real journey began.

"Ugh, can you PLEASE slow down?" Nino grumbled. The early morning rays cast a ghastly look upon the hills they walked across.

"No can do Nino. I have to get to that sword before someone else does," Guy said. Erk rolled his eyes. "I swore to be the best swordsman who ever lived and I plan to live to that oath! Isn't that the right thing to do?" Guy began to ramble on about something dealing with his promises, troubles, fights, dreams, and something about kittens.

Nino began to drift off into a daydream, while Erk just walked on ignoring Guy. "…and that is how I finally came to meet you two. Now, do you understand my plight?"

Erk grinned. "I'm sorry, did you say something Guy?" Guy furrowed his brow and growled but said nothing. A loud thump made them turn around. Nino was sprawled on the grass, grabbing her head in pain.

"Nino, what just happened!" Guy asked, while he and Erk grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up. She groaned. "I didn't see the rock…" The males snickered.

"Oh shut up you two!" Nino said agitated. Erk just patted her on the shoulder. The three began to descend the hill when, to their unfortunate luck, saw a figure in the distance holding a sword. He was sparring with another figure and both were exchanges blows so fast, that Guy couldn't even see them begin to move before they had finished; and of course, Guy being Guy, wanted to check it out.

"What about the sword Guy? Didn't you 'need' to get the sword because your life depended on it?" Nino asked mockingly. Guy just ignored her and began to move to the two figures.

"Wow, they're so fast with swords. I must have one of them to teach me." Erk shook his head.

"Are you sure you should be approaching two total strangers, who move faster than the eye can see?"

Guy nodded, "It's something I have to do… you know?" Erk sighed.

"Feel my blade Lyn!" Karel cried out. He lunged forward, sword in hand, and made a thrusting motion. Lyn nimbly jumped back and stuck her sword out to touch the tip of Karel's blade.

"You'll have to move faster than that to hit me Karel!" Lyn back flipped and took out her bow.

"Excuse me! You two, can I speak to you for a second!" Lyn and Karel both stopped their skirmish and looked to the voice. Guy was running towards them, smiling like a madman.

"I noticed your sparring from the distance and you two sure caught my eye! Would it be possible for one, or perhaps even both of you to teach me the ways of the blade?" Guy asked, eyeing the two swordspersons. Karel shook his head and stuck the tip of his sword to Guy's neck.

"Leave pitiful fool or I shall cut you down where you stand."

A blast of fire made Karel jump back and freed Guy's vulnerable neck. Erk jumped next to Guy, holding a magical tome.

"Didn't I tell you Guy? You don't approach two random people who can kill us in a blink of an eye; at least, not without your buddies." Nino rushed to the other side of Guy.

"Let's do this!" Lyn and Karel readied their swords and faced the three people with their hopes high, and dreams ready to be fulfilled.

* * *

Please R&R. Flames accepted! And thanks to Mafia Man to his helpful advice! Thanks buddy!


	3. Blades of eternity

Thanks for the review guys! Means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, or anything Nintendo related.

* * *

Blades of eternity

Lyn pointed her katana at Guy and let a grim smile cross her lips. "You will die first and most painfully."

"We are on a quest! We can't afford to lose! Therefore, we'll win!" Guy yelled at Lyn, grasping his own sword firmly by the hilt.

Erk sighed. "You didn't put a lot of thought into that comeback, did you Guy?"

Karel stepped in before Guy could respond. "My sword is the extension of my soul…yet the takers of yours."

Nino gulped. "Guys…these people are REALLY starting to scare me."

Karel took a deep breath and dashed straight for Erk, holding his sword out. Erk quickly sidestepped the attack and counterattacked with a spell. Karel held his sword up and slashed madly at the flames which danced around him.

Guy then lunged at Karel's exposed back, yelling as he did so. Lyn came to her friend's aid by parrying the attack. Nino held her tome up and chanted the magical words, aiming them right for Lyn when a javelin flew and caught fire, taking the attack for Lyn. Nino turned around and spotted a cavalier, dressed in red.

He looked at Nino angrily. "Lady Lyndis! Are you hurt?" the cavalier yelled over the battle. Everyone stopped abruptly and turned to the man.

"Kent! Perfect timing; these insolent fools dared to attack us!" Lyn said, gesturing to Karel and herself. Erk noticed the pause in battle and took the time to cast a powerful fire spell.

"Fire, hear my cry!" The inferno flew forth from the tome and encircled Karel in a blinding light. Karel cried out in pain and stumbled to the ground. Guy, Nino, and Erk took the opportunity to run. Lyn turned around to see the three begin to run and took out her bow.

"Lady Lyndis! What about Karel?" Lyn turned to Kent and looked at him questionably.

Kent took his lance and pointed to the charred body of Karel. Lyn gasped and fell to her knees. "Those fiends will pay for my friend's pain…Kent! Ready the servants! We move immediately."

* * *

The trio panted and leaned against the trees. "Well, that was certainly fun don't you think?" Erk asked mockingly.

Guy just gave Erk the eye and continued to try to regain his breath.

"Not exactly what I call fun, but something close to it," Nino said while chuckling.

"Shut it!"

Erk shook his head and sighed. "Okay. So, where are we now?"

Guy took out the map from his satchel and unrolled it. "We're on the outskirts of Lycia. If we move now, we can probably make it before sundown."

Erk nodded. "All right; let's get moving people."

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I'll try to get the chapters up quicker! R & R! Flames accepted!


End file.
